


A Fanfic In Which Error And Ink Are Really Fucking Slow With Relationships

by Juniemunie



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Haventale, Alternate Universe - Underswap, At least I'll somewhat try to do so, Canon! Error, Canon! Ink, Domestic, Error is wary of Ink, First time on everything, Fluff, Getting to Know Each Other, Haphephobia, Ink can be creepy, Ink has terrible sense of humor, Ink is 50/50 good and jerkish, Inspired by a lot of works actually, M/M, Multi, Multiverse, Other, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Somehow they get along, They somehow bump into each other, They'll be going through a lot of universes, strangers to enemies to friends to lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2018-10-16 08:02:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10567056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juniemunie/pseuds/Juniemunie
Summary: Was titled: Taking A Break?Honestly the title was shit and the summary was cringey.So heres the basics:This a story about Ink and Error meeting up for the first time, and practically goes to enemies, to frienemies, to friends and then to lovers. Also I think Error might get a bit of redemption pulled in here. So eh. Read up if you want.EDIT: UNDER REWRITINGTHIS WILL BE DELETED WHEN IT IS REWRITTEN :)ITS OUT!The fanfics name is 'Their First Encounter'.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [If You Just Try](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10661733) by [GallifreyanChild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallifreyanChild/pseuds/GallifreyanChild). 



> Heyyyyyy  
> Look at that my first ever work posted on this site. AWESOME.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ink likes to eavesdrop to people talking about heavy stuff.

Making sure he has done checking each and every door In the Doodle Sphere, he walked out of one island, Sugarswap, if memory served him right, whom usually doesn't. He sat on the edge of the Island and observed the other little pieces of floating islands around him. 

The Doodle Sphere was an interesting place. It seemed to have floating islands endlessly around it, said Islands replicate the universe it holds (ex:sugartale island has candies and cream on the island's surface) and have one to three door/s in the middle. Inside the door are multiple doors, which show a specific timeline of the universe if you went inside.

So in short the place was a bridge and a gateway to enter different alternate universes.

Ink really had nothing better to do except maybe visit timelines of other universes. He knew the unspoken rules as an outcode; don't show yourself to important characters in the universe you're visiting, don't try to change the timeline, don't get involved in major events of the said timeline...blah blah blah.

But really, had Ink _ever_ followed these rules? (See Ink in underswap and Underverse)

He decides on visiting Underswap. He walks from thin air from one island to the next, trying to find the large island. Since he was farther from usual, it was still hard to see the actual island. He really should place some bridges in just in case the weird gravity in the Doodle Sphere shifts or something ((which rarely does)), but he doesn't really care, it'd probably be a hassle too. Plus, it'd be hilarious to see a person's face if they found out they could walk on thin air in this place!

After a long time of walking he spots Underswap, he runs over to the Island and opens the door and enters. Since he memorized where the specific door was, he found his way in easily. (How he managed to remember, he didn't know.)

Opening the door, a cold breeze hit him on the face, making him shiver slightly and adjusting his scarf a bit to protect him from the chill.

It seems to be he was in Snowdin. Usually the atmosphere here was pretty homely, but today...it seemed..tense. like the whole place was holding it's breath, waiting for something bad to happen.

He slowly walked down the town, shoes crunching the snow and observed his surroundings. 

The place seemed deserted and empty. Did the human free the monsters or...?

He reaches Swap!Sans' house (and technically Papyrus' although he doesn't really like him much) and knocks.

"Hey Blue, you there? It's me, Ink."

 

No answer.

 

He frowns and teleports over to Waterfall, and notices there were no one round. Was this a Genocide Route ongoing? He hasn't found any dust....

He teleports to Judgement Hall-

"SANS!!"

"PAPYRUS-"

"TAKE ME TAKE ME INSTEAD-"

Oh shit- what was going on? He sees Swap Papyrus, a portal, Swap Sans, A very glitchy weirdly colored...Sans? What? Okay. Apparently they're kidnapping Sans. 

"OH I DONT WANT YOU." The glitchy sans voice garbles, the portal closing faster before Papyrus can reach Sans. He really should do something. But something tells him not to.

"IF YOU WANT HIM BACK, COME FIND ME." Was the last thing Glitchy said before closing the portal for good, stopping Papyrus. Okay, I think it's good to help him now. He was just like the fairy godmother, swooping in to save the day even though she could have done that a few decades ago so Cinderella wouldnt end up as a servant, but whatevs!

Stepping up to get closer, he stops when he sees another portal open and close. Wow, so many outcodes in one place, this is amazing!

He hides behind a pillar and peeks a bit to see the person.

Oh. 

It was a Frisk. Except gray scale.

What is up with all these weirdly colored characters?! Is this some kind of trend??? 

"..Papyrus?" the Frisk addressed. Papyrus flinches and summons his bone attacks and points them at Frisk dangerously. Surprisingly, Frisk didn't move or jump away. He quickly hides back again, listening closely.

"There's no need for that. You can't kill me. Besides. I'm here to actually help." Frisk spoke. Ooh, help? He wanted to help too. Looks like someone got it first. Oh well, might as well listen in right? 

"..you..you're here to help? How..." Papyrus asks.

"Yes. I want to offer you a way out of this universe. Somewhere Error cannot find you." Frisk says. 'Error' was the guy's name huh. Well, it's literally written all over him. He covers up his snort with his hand. C'mon focus.

"you... whatever you are.. you were watching?" 

"I can see many things. Just as I can see that very soon... You're going to get upset with me. There was nothing I can do. I could not stop what happened here." Frisk says sadly. She then continues with a small smile. "But I have something that can help you. It is the Omega Timeline. Error-free."

Omega Timeline...? Wow. He really needs a lot to learn.

"..you..you can travel through other timelines like _he_ can-"

"Yes, but-"

"So that means you can take me to my brother! You can, can't you?"

"That-- **DAMN ERROR** kidnapped Sans-- **WHO KNOWS WHAT HE'S GOING THROUGH!!** But--you can see all sorts of things- just-- _take me there. **_please."_**_

He flinches. He really should have came here on time. Now look what happened.

After a pregnant pause, Frisk speaks. "...Papyrus. You misunderstand. I can't do that for you. Error hides in a strange location. Even with omnipresence, his domain is uniquely hidden from my view. And even if I could go to him... I can only introduce you to the Omega Timeline." Ah. So Error lives in a weird place where this Frisk who can see a lot of timelines, can't see. Interesting. Frisk continues; "If this timeline goes on, without any issue, and you choose to stay here? You will obsess, alone, over finding your brother, _until you go mad._ Then and only then, would Error return for you. You wont see your brother again. He will laugh and remind you of how he 'won the game'... then he will end your life and purge what is left of your timeline from all existence."

Well that was morbid. This Frisk really likes to head straight to the point. Error must be really weird.

"Papyrus.. I am trying to find Error,and stop him. But for you... this is your only choice. Any other road..you go mad. And then you die."

Oookay. That was enough gorey talk. He's going to take a break. He teleports away from Judgement Hall and quickly swipes paint on a corner of a room (probably) and jumps into it.

He finds himself back at Doodle Sphere, thinking about the events that laid out before him, but soon enough he forgets about it and pushes it at the aback of his mind, like he always does. Since he still was on break, maybe he'd go visit his dads.

_Yeah, that'd be fine._ He thinks, smiling to himself, thinking what his OTP ((Zephyr!Tale Gaster and Under!Top Gaster)) might be doing and giggling obnoxiously at the ideas that popped up and jumps into his portal going to his dads' universe.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ink and Error meet up at Outertale.

Days turn to weeks. He hasn't heard much about the monochromatic Frisk but thanks to overhearing the Creators talking, they apparently have a timeline where keep post genocide characters to live in. He was impressed and gave respect to the little kid, especially when he heard bits of their background from the Creators.

Soon enough, he forgets Error.

He enters another nearly broken down universe. Ugh. He really needs to find the culprit of this...  
He starts in the Ruins, walking freely by himself, finding huge chunks of the walls, ripped down. With a grand swipe of his brush, almost immediately the paint morphed into bricks, forming a wall. He added a few details, vines trailing down on the purple walls and moved on.

As he fixes a few more destroyed places in Snowdin, he reaches the caverns of Waterfall. As he was passing by he finds Shyren. He takes a cautious step forward and introduces himself.

“Uh, hey there!”

Shyren squeaks and hides in a corner, whispering pleads of mercy. He carefully steps a bit more closer to her and squats down to be in level with Shyren who shrinks in fear.

“S-sans?” Shyren asked shakily.

“Uh, I’m not Sans, sorry.” He replies with a consoling smile and steps forward. Shyren flinches and takes a step back.

“Hey. Hey I don’t kill people...I just um...wanted to know who started the mess... I was hoping you could give me details on what the person who started this look like.” 

She looked skeptical but thankfully answered his question. “T-they looked like... Sans...” Shyren spoke barely heard by Ink. “But...he wasn’t. He looked...completely different...like a really scratched up movie...He had blue strings as a weapon, he...killed so many-... Please...if you find him-“

“Hey, I’ll do my best and find the guy. I’ve been fixing the places as I go, for now try and find some survivors, what’s your name?” He interrupts her, and also pretends to ask her name just to keep things casual.

“S-shyren...”

“Great, Shyren, I want you to do keep yourself safe and find other monsters that might need help right? I’m going to go now.” He smiles at Shyren briefly before teleporting off and continuing his work.

As he goes on to different AUs, it was the same, ripped down missing places....missing dead people.... he was getting kind of concerned... Nonetheless, he does his job and fills in the lost chunks and consoles a few more terrified characters.

After a _a lot_ more AUs he decides to take a break and steals a few emoji foods, specifically a hamburger and fries. He teleports over to Outertale, finding a comfy spot and rests his back to the hard floating mass from space and eats a few of his fries while watching the stars and humming a tune under his breath.

He’s quick to hear a glitchy sound of a portal being opened and his head shoot's up to find the source. He sees a glitchy Sans with red round glasses and a really weirdly colored outfit, grumbling about something, gripping a pair of knitting needles with a few yarns in them and seemed to be shouting/talking at something invisible. He snorts and finishes up his food and watches with an amused smirk as the person screams and throws his knitting needles only for it to stop a few feet away from him.

He kind of looks familiar. Like he's seen him before.

After watching him talk again and grab his needles with his blue strings, he begins to think that person looked _really_ familiar. Huh. Maybe it was time to come down and meet this version of Sans. 

-...-

Honestly these voices! They think Blueberry is all kind and innocent.... Didn’t they see what he did a few minutes ago?? He totally betrayed him and manipulated him! He PRETENDED to be his friend and it-UGH!!!! Stupid glitches and anomalies.

Another voice asked how he was doing and he replies nonchalantly at how he destroyed two more universes. Rather quickly he admits, he needed some energy to burn after all the things that Swap did to him, and also he was also technically doing his job too. Hooray for productivity!  
He eyes the needles that was floating slowly away from him and summoning his strings to grab it back, muttering that he didn’t want trash up space, angrily ranting how Swap was a manipulative glitch. He pauses. Realizing the errors crowding his eyes, only causing him to get angrier. Due to this, he was completely unaware of something creeping up behind him.

**SKREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-**

He jumped about a foot or two at the sound that echoed and whipped around to glare at the prankster.

Another Sans apparently, with probably extremely complicated clothes was laughing at him, clutching what seems to be an air horn. He couldn’t see anything properly and curses internally at his eyes.

“OOOH my Creators! You should have seen your face! Oh wait, you can’t! PFF-HAHHAHAHAHA!” The person laughed, clutching his chest and keeling over. His eyes twitched. Good god, He just wanted time alone and he gets this??!!

“UGH! GET THE FUCK AWAY!” He hisses, quickly summoning his strings an aiming at the Sans who quickly stands up and dodges the attack.

“Ooh! Feeling hot headed buddy? Or you got a bone to pick? Snrk! Heheh!” The little shit giggled. Thanks to the errors he couldn’t see properly but he could _SMELL_ the grin that was on the Sans’ face.

“WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?!”

“Oh... Right. Hmm... Oh wait! Are you the one that destroyed a few universes lately? Patching them up was a real PAINt you know hehe! Now that I think about it, Shyren’s description matches you way too much....”

Oh... so this guy was one of the freaks who **love** those abominations.... Tch, no wonder. He wouldn’t have a problem destroying this one.

“SO WHAT IF I SAID I WAS THE ONE WHO DESTROYED THOSE UNIVERSES???” He says glaring at the blurry figure, also the errors were also slowly dissipating from his eye sockets. Good.

“Heh... cause buddy...-“The figure suddenly was VERY close to him now, his eye lights were red, one looking more like a target than the other. “I D O N ’ T T H I N K O U R R E L A T I O N S H I P W O U L D G O W E L L W I T H W H E R E Y O U ’ R E G O I N G R I G H T N O W.”

The figure then quickly pops back to his original spot, giggling. “Anyways, my break’s over so I’m going to go continue my job. Toodles!” He finger guns at him and with a grand swipe with what seems to be a big brush he summoned, he was gone.

He stood there for a long time. Long enough for the errors in his eye sockets to disperse fully and the ringing in his head to quiet down. He stares at the paint that the Sans left.

 

What. The fuck.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ink fights artblocks. Meanwhile Error, Is sending a message and a gift for our skittle skeleton.
> 
>  
> 
> Tbh comyet didnt really say anything on how exactly he fights artblocks (shetoldmethatitsupforinterpretation) so I'll have to bullshit my way through for this-

He finds himself again in the Doodle Sphere, chuckling to himself.

Man, that glitchy guy looked pretty terrified at that little scare he pulled...But seriously, Ink obviously wouldn't want to hurt anyone. That didn't mean he can't do little pranks and jokes, eh? ((His pranks always ends up rather horribly-))  


As he was walking from one island to the next, in mid step, he realized.

Oh. **OH.**

He slapped a hand to his face and groaned. Oh my Creators. He was officially stupid. He could NOT BELIEVE he just met the destroyer and proceeded to PRANK him _((Honestly, he didn't regret the prank-))_ and left without even trying to stop him from destroying the universe.

The guy probably is destroying more AUs right now just to get Ink out of spite.

_Wonderful you. Instead of doing your job and protecting universes, you doomed a few AUs because of a prank you pulled. Some guardian you are._

He was planning on sleeping really,((Before you think why he was ignoring doomed AUs, there are absolutely INFINITE AUS. hows he gonna find Error in all of the and he was tired and needed to get things out of his mind.))but as he walked by one island, he notices a slight change from it's appearance. The door's colors and it's surroundings seemed to have dimmed. Art blocks. Now this was a problem he had to fix.

Stepping through, he finds himself in the Ruins. He notices how everything was monochrome, and as he looked behind him, the walls slowly ranged from gray, to milky white _((Then to stark white. Reminds him of waiting and waiting and waitingwaiting **waitingwait-** ))_, which made him nervous and uncomfortable. He shook his head and quickly told himself to get on with it. 

He passed through monochrome hallways, but ignored them. He needs to find the culprit first before fixing everything.

Art blocks can be annoying, and can never really go away. Usually art blocks pop up when a Creator gets frustrated, mental problems, jealousy, or just really needs a break. _((God, Creators overwork themselves too much....))_

After a sharp turn, he notices white/gray blobs trailing them slowly up to a hUGE Art Block, right in front of him. He's breathing hitched. Oh boy this was a big one. He probably missed it during the time he was having his break with Error.

The blob wasn't too big, just large enough for It's back to scrape the ceiling and the body wide enough that you can be right next to it. Wouldn't recommend that though.

It seems that the blob finally noticed him and turned around and gave Ink their pseudo glare as if daring him to stop what they were doing.

 _Like he was going to let this guy roam around,_ he snorts.

He pulled out his brush from behind his back, eye lights fixed on the blob, that seemingly was sizing up to him. He readies himself.

"Alright let's get you out of that block, buddy."

-...-

He still wasn't ready to go back to the Anti Void.

He wanted some time alone to vent out. But _nooooo_ and after that idiotic skeleton pranked him....

 

Error needed an outlet.

 

And maybe a _little_ revenge gift for that skittle freak.  
But first he needed to find the right place that he'll knew the skittle freak would notice but not extremely quick. Skimming through different AUs and checking their codes and how often the skeleton visited them, he notcies one AU just right for his little plan. He opens up a two way portal to Haventale _((He really didn't like that place, too nice.))_ , and jumps in, with a smile, plan already in mind.

-...-

He wipes off the blob that splattered on his face and groans. _Blobs really love to explode don't they?_ He thought internally, shaking like a wet dog, causing some of the blobs to flick away from him. 

A lot of times art blocks explode after he deals with them. The goop slowly disappears but he last one of them would be whats left of the artblock. Like he said before, artblocks don't go away. He's tried.

He quickly gets to work and fix the rooms and hallways she passed by, splashing the appropriate color and adding details as he goes on.

Finished with his work, he goes back to the Doodle Sphere _((Home.Only place where he belongs.))_ to take a rest and fill up his vials. Dealing with artblockd drains the emotions from him a bit more quicker than usual.

Just in time a splash of color fell nearby. Alerting him and quickly refills his colors, not forgetting to take a swig from them as well.

He walks over ((inairofcourse)) to this little island he made for himself. In the island was a quaint medium sized blue house, a tree next to it and a little mini garden.

He jumps up from the porch, slams open the door not bothering to close it because practically noone visits him, save for maybe Core Frisk and Dream but their busy. He places his broom on his art supply box and placing his sash on the desk beside the bed. He shuffles over to his large bed, he collapses on it, sighing as the cool soft surface of the bed makes him relax and in no time, he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :0


	5. Chapter 5

Hello!  
Sup guys, and nO, I'm NOT giving up on this!

I am however, rewriting this into one shots and making them into a series of sorts. That's basically it. This will still be up however, but it won't continue obviously. The plot will be changed etc etc.


	6. Hey guys!

Its out!

Well, the first "chapter", I guess.

I think i nearly got the whole plot fixed, i just need to make adjustments.  
Like, i said its a series of oneshots which can probably stand alone by itself.

But i believe there we'll be a few with multiple chapters, who knows?


End file.
